


[Soft Serve] Daisy Johnson/Supergirl

by KaceBox



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, Superquake, quake - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: Agent Johnson of SHIELD has just finished teaming with Supergirl and the DEO against an invading force.  Now, they are tired, but not quite ready to relax just yet.





	[Soft Serve] Daisy Johnson/Supergirl

In an apartment in National City, two warriors are thankful to no longer be under a lot of stress. Between the DEO agents and the agents of SHIELD, they were able to fend off an invasion that threatened the city. After flying home, the two are still in uniform. SHIELD Agent Daisy Johnson aka Quake is still in her black uniform. Her hair has become slightly disheveled from the fighting. She looks over at her girlfriend, the one who literally flew her to the apartment, standing in her uniform, the S symbol emblazoned across the chest, the crimson skirt and cape still looking fairly clean despite the battle they were just in. Not a hair out of place. Her name is Supergirl though Daisy also knows her secret identity of Kara Danvers. Looking at the hair as Kara studies her girlfriend’s face, they are at the foot of Kara’s bed.

Kara “...What?”

Daisy “I am officially jealous. You don’t look like you were even touched.”

Kara “Well, I was hit a lot. Shot at a lot. It was annoying.”

Daisy “Annoying. I get hit the way you do, I might not be here.”

Kara offers a reassuring smile.

Kara “I like making sure they never have a chance to.”

She leans in for a kiss which Daisy accepts. It is simple, but sweet. Daisy exhales against Kara’s open mouth.

Daisy “God, I’m tired.”

Kara delivers another quick kiss.

Kara “I know. Ready to lie down?”

Daisy “Before I answer that...”

Daisy knows where this is going. She knows of Kara’s super speed, something she uses when changing into and out of her Supergirl gear, cape, skirt, boots, leotard, tights, and all. She has also experienced first hand Kara’s ability to not only change into something more comfortable at ultra fast speed, but to do the same for Daisy.

Daisy “...Can we not do this fast tonight?”

Kara “What do you mean?”

Daisy “I mean, I know you’re the Girl of Steel and you’re crazy fast like Yo-Yo is on my team. I just think it’d be better if we could take our time tonight.”

Kara blushes. She understands what Daisy means.

Kara “Okay.”

Keeping her eyes on Kara, Daisy slides back onto the foot of the bed, her boots still on.

Kara “Normally I’m not a fan of footwear on-”

Daisy distracts her by using both hands to tug on the bottom of Kara’s super skirt to pull her forward.

Kara “-Oh!”

Taking the hint, Kara obliges and climbs onto the bed into a mounting position over Daisy’s legs. Daisy continues sliding back before relaxing her head onto the pillows at the head of the bed. She continues to hold on to the skirt as Kara continues to inch forward, now mounting Daisy’s hips. They both smell of the battle they have raged against an invading force earlier today. It further fuels them to this moment as Kara places her hands against Daisy’s, pinning her to the bed.

Daisy sees Kara bending down for a kiss and having learned to better control her own powers, she begins to vibrate her hands softly. Kara raises her eyebrows for a second in approval as the two kiss.

Daisy “Remember that mission in Central City? We got to team up with Jesse Quick and her friend with the ice?”

Kara “Yeah?”

Another kiss.

Daisy “I got Jesse to show me how to better control some of these vibrations with my body.”

Kara “Oh?”

Kara’s breathing begins to intensify with anticipation as the vibrations from Daisy’s hands steadily move through her arms to the shoulders, then down to her chest. As Kara softly kisses her girlfriend’s right jaw, she can feel the vibration force moving downward from the chest through the midsection and finally to the area of the hips where Kara has her mounted.

Daisy “Feel that?”

Kara’s mouth opens wide and her eyes close, letting out an “Uhhh...” that brushes hard against Daisy’s right ear.

Daisy “Careful with those powers.”

Kara “Oh. Sorry… that feels good.”

Kara slides her hands up Daisy’s arms before settling on her jawline, her thumbs pressing lightly against the chin. The next kiss is applied softly, with care by Kara. Daisy is powerful, but she is still human and even in such an intimate moment, her first instinct is to protect her. She can feel a small vibration from Daisy’s tongue as the kiss lingers. It is almost ticklish to Kara’s lips. Meanwhile, Daisy’s hands have settled on Kara’s thighs, still covered by the black silk tights that are part of her uniform while sliding the hands under her skirt.

Increasing the vibrations from her body a little more, Kara opens her mouth again, arching back with her hands sliding down across Daisy’s chest.

Kara “Ohhh, oh wow.”

Now, Daisy is just tempting fate. She can feel that Kara’s body is into what is happening as her hands join in the shaking while stroking about the back of Kara’s thighs. She can feel Kara starting to move along with the small rhythms, the mounting body thrusting forward, then rocking backward and repeating. The intensity picks up and Daisy’s breathing increases as well as Kara’s. They are in love, but this is a new level for them. In the moment, Daisy cannot help, but express those feelings.

Daisy “Oh God, I love you Kara Danvers.”

Kara “Ohhh I lo-uhhhhh...aahhhhh!”

Kara faces upwards, her mouth agape from the moaning and her eyes opening. Suddenly there are red beams shooting upwards from her eyes which attack the lights above them. The lights were on. Now, after a brief and sudden shower of sparks, they no longer work.

Daisy freezes up and Kara feels dejected for ruining the moment.

Daisy “Yikes.”

Kara “No… oh no.”

In the darkness, Daisy is amused and still highly aroused, getting over her own freezing up and sensing Kara’s dejection.

Daisy “Hey, it happens to the best of us.”

Kara “No, I ruined what we had going...”

She slowly collapses on top of Daisy who welcomes her, the right cheeks of their faces touching as Kara just wants to bury her face in the pillows.

Daisy “You didn’t ruin anything.”

Kara “...I’m so sorry.”

Daisy now has the reassuring grin as she kisses her love on the cheek, her hands still sliding about Kara’s back thighs underneath the skirt and cape draped atop them. Daisy reduces her voice to a whisper.

Daisy “Don’t be sorry.”

She can tell Kara is on the verge of being upset for losing control of her eyes.

Daisy “We learn together. We get better together. Okay?”

She can feel Kara nodding and sighing.

Kara “I love you, Daisy Johnson.”

They press their lips softly against each other before Daisy pulls back.

Daisy “I know you have rules.”

Kara “Hm?”

Daisy “Don’t move, okay?”

Kara is slightly confused.

Kara “Okay.”

Daisy slides her body away from Kara’s and Kara now lies on her left side, watching Daisy sit up on her side of the bed, Daisy’s feet now facing away from her. With her super hearing, she can tell that Daisy is removing her boots and the pairs of socks that were under those boots until her feet are bare.

She turns around to face Kara’s body and now, on her knees of the bed she positions Kara on her back, slowly and carefully removing the Supergirl boots starting with the left. As she does, she breathes in Kara’s left calf before discarding the boot onto the floor. Kara keeps her left leg up against Daisy as Daisy now begins to remove the right boot. Kara instinctively raises her right foot as she has her left and Daisy takes hold of both with the right boot now on the floor. She kisses each of Kara’s calves starting with the right and then the left before parting her legs to each side and slowly sliding her hands down to the feet. She slides her thumbs across the black seams of the tights over Kara’s toes, caressing the seams before sliding those hands up the legs.

Positioning herself on top of the Girl of Steel, Daisy muses to herself “Who knew steel could be so soft?”

Leaning down, Daisy lips meet with Kara’s again. She is tired and she can feel that Kara is exhausted not only from the fighting earlier, but from the past few moments. They continue to take these steps together and there is no rush as they continue with their loving kiss.


End file.
